Sound of the Ancient Gods
by IzapoidKN-07
Summary: The Master didn't know what to expect when he downloaded the new IZAPOID software. What did he get? Two, similar looking sibling androids with both a Japanese and English voicebank. How will the two new Vocaloids fair in their new life in the Vocaloid Mansion?
1. Two New Vocaloids?

**Prologue/Chapter One: The New Vocaloids**

**_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta  
_**

**_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_**

* * *

In a dark laboratory, a computer screen was on. The screen was light blue, with a black loading circle. Above that, there was a white loading bar, almost done. Finally, there was a word. In black, bold letters, '**IZAPOID**' was at the top of the screen. All that faded away, and in white letters, was the word 'complete' in the middle of the screen. A figure watching from the glass window examined the two, brand new vocaloids strapped to the machines. They were just downloaded, and the figure, the Master, was eager to hear his new vocaloids. They both had dark brown hair, one ending near the thighs, the other at the nape of the neck, styled in a spiky way. Both of their eyes were closed, so the color could not be seen. One was a girl, the other a guy. Both wore black and white clothing. The female wore a dress that had a white top with a black ink flower on the left and short sleeves, and the skirt of the dress was black, ending mid-thigh. Accompanied by the dress was a pair of black flats. The male had on a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with a black design on the back and partially on the top. He also wore black jeans and black slip on shoes. The Master watched as the girl's eye twitched while closed, and how the boy's fingers and head twitched. He smiled, knowing they'd be waking up soon. Their eyes opened at the same time, revealing vibrant, hot pink irises. They blinked several times, looked at each other, and started looking around the room where they generated. The Master left the lab and headed to the room where they were. He opened the door, and both of their heads snapped in his direction. _Very observant and alert_ he noted in his mind. He approached them with a small smile. "Greetings. I'm your creator, you can call me Master.", he told them. They smiled, pearly white teeth being shown, and one of their canines a bit sharper than the other on the top row of teeth. He looked at them some more as thoughts ran through his head. _They need official names, they can't both be called 'IZAPOID' _he thought. He saw them trying to get the straps connected to the machines off them. _I will decide their names once I see how they behave _he added in his mind. He walked up to them and took off the straps that connected them to the machines. They both stumbled a bit, testing out their bodies, walking around. The male looked at the Master.

"Uhm, Master, what are our names?", he asked. His voice was smooth, loud, and deep, but not that deep. It sounded like the voice someone of great power would have. The Master noted this in his mind, and prepared to answer the male singing android.

"Your names have not been decided yet.", he replied, turning around when the female android spoke up.

"Then when will they be?", she asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Her voice was loud, clear, and slightly pitched low for a girl. Like the male android, her voice was like someone of great power would have. He turned around and looked at her.

"When I see how you interact with the other Vocaloids. After that, your names will be decided.", he answered, He opened the door, and looked at the two. "Follow me.", he said. He held the door open for them, and the two walked out. The trio walked out of the room and out of the lab. They entered a limousine, and made their way to the Vocaloid Mansion, which was a bit far from the laboratory. The male android looked at the Master.

"So, Master, what exactly are we?", he asked. The female android nodded, leaning forward in her seat in interest.

"The two of you are singing androids. You were programmed to sing songs, and your voices are synthesized, but still sound human like instead of robotic. If you look on your left arm, on your bicep, you'll see a red mark. That is your product, or software name. You're both IZAPOID software.", he answered. The female lifted up her sleeve, and sure enough, the tattoo was there. The male looked at his left arm, and saw a faint red marking through the thin white fabric of the shirt. "I still have yet to look more deeply into your software. If I remember correctly, you both come with an English and Japanese voicebank. I'm already hearing your english voice, I have yet to hear your japanese voice as well.", he added. They both nodded.

"How many other Vocaloids are there?", the female asked, smiling a bit. The Master smirked, knowing this question would come up soon.

"There are 65 other Vocaloids.", he replied. They both nodded, and it was silent once again. A large, white, two-story mansion started coming into view. The sibling androids both got closer to the wondow to get a better view. The mansion was grand, with victorian era architecture, but with a modern touch. The accents were navy blue. The limousine pulled into the entrance. A water fountain in the middle and two stair cases leading to the wooden double doors. The Master noticed the excited, and nervous, glimmer in both the new Vocaloid's hot pink eyes. The trio exited the limo. "Welcome, to the Vocaloid Mansion, also known as, your new home.", the Master exclaimed, showing off the mansion with a wave of his arm. They started walking up the stairs and going to the door.

* * *

All the Vocaloids were running around in the Mansion, trying to prepare it for the new Vocaloids arrival. One certain alcohol drinking brunette stood in the middle, ordering everyone around. "Hurry up! C'mon, they will be getting here any minute now, and the Mansion is still a mess!", Meiko yelled at everyone. Everyone else started going faster. Meiko took a swig of the alcohol bottle in her hand when Gakupo approached her.

"Are you sure you should be drinking when you know we have new Vocaloids coming, Meiko?", he asked, hands in his sleeves, looking down at her. Meiko only frowned.

"Shut up, Gakupo. I know that they're comin', I'm still *hic* sober!", she yelled, trying to hit Gakupo with her bottle, but failed. Everyone started to get silent when they heard faint voices outside. Gakupo swiftly took the bottle away from Meiko and stored it somewhere else. They all got silent, when they heard someone knock on the door. No one dared moving. Expect one, certain tealette. Miku made her way to the double doors with a smile on her face. She was excited to meet the new Vocaloids. She grabbed onto the door handle, twisted it clockwise, and pulled it open.


	2. Meeting The Other Vocaloids

**Chapter One (Continuation): Meeting The Other Vocaloids**

**_ano hi kara kawarazu_**

**_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_**

**_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu_**

* * *

The Master and the sibling androids watched the door open, revealing a girl, around fifteen years of age, with long, teal hair and shining aqua eyes. She smiled. "Hello Master! Welcome, new Vocaloids, to the Vocaloid Mansion!", she exclaimed, holding the door wide open. The Master entered, the sibling androids right behind him. Miku closed the door, and led the trio to the common room. All the Vocaloids' eyes were on the siblings. They began to feel more nervous under the gaze of the others. The Master cleared his throat, gaining all their attention.

"As you can see, we have two new additions in the family. They have not been given names yet, for I have not yet decided. They are IZAPOID software, a new vocal software with Japanese and English vocals. Be kind to them, and welcome them into our family!", he exclaimed with a large smile. They all clapped and cheered, some whistles being heard as well. He looked at the siblings. "Don't be shy, go interact with the others!", he chirped, patting both of their shoulder, before leaving them and sitting on a couch, starting to observe how they interact with the other Vocaloids. Miku walked up to them and smiled.

"Hiya! I'm Hatsune Miku!", she chirped, holding out her hand witha large smile on her face. The female shook it first, then the male.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hatsune-san.", the female replied, bowing a bit. The male bowed slightly as well. This made Miku a bit flustered.

"Oh, no need for such _formalities,_ Miku or Miku-chan is fine!", she exclaimed, holding up her hands. They nodded, smiling a bit. Suddenly, two certain blonde mirror images appeared on both sides of Miku. This startled the tealette and the siblings.

"Miku, don't hog 'em for yourself, you gotta share!", the blonde girl said, tugging on one of Miku's pigtails. She looked at the siblings. "I'm Kagamine Rin, and that's my fellow twin, Kagamine Len! Can I call you guys Iza-chan and Iza-kun until you guys get names? Pretty please?", she exclaimed, smiling widely, grabbing both of their hands and shaking them rapidly. Len hit her on the back of her head.

"Baka, give them time to reply, at least!", he scolded, scowling at her. He looked back to the siblings and gave them a sincere smile. "I apologize for her behavior, she tends to get a bit jumpy when meeting new people.", he said, bowing. The male android chuckled.

"Ah, it's okay, Len.", he assured with a wave of his hand. He bent down a little to Rin's level. "As for your question, Rin, we grant you permission to call us that until we receive our names.", he replied, patting her head. Rin's eyes glimmered in happiness.

"REALLY?! Yay!", she mused, hugging the siblings androids. They grunted in surprise, literally having the air forced out of them. Len, with the assistance of Miku, had to pull Rin off the two so they could get some air in their artificial lungs. The Master made some notes in his mind. _Forgiving and courteous personalities, formal at a first meeting _he noted. "C'mon Iza-chan, Iza-kun, you gotta meet the others!", Rin yelled happily, grabbing their hands and dragging them to the other five of the Vocaloid 8, Miku and Len trailing behind them. The other five looked at the two, and smiled warmly. Rin cleared her throat. "I present to you the rest of the Vocaloid 8! Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Kamui Gakupo, and Gumi!", she told them, pointing to each person as she said their name. "Guys, this is Iza-chan and Iza-kun! They allowed me to call them that until they get their names.", Rin exclaimed, showing off the sibling androids with a dramatic wave of her arm. The siblings bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all.", they said in unison. Meiko stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around their necks loosely.

"I like you guys already! Although the formal behavior isn't needed.", she said. She let go and pat their heads. "You guys should come with me and have a drink sometime-", she started but was cut off by the other seven.

"NOOOO!", they exclaimed. The male shrugged.

"I don't see what the problem is with drinking. Let's have one right now!", he exclaimed, pointing triumphantly at the air. Meiko glomped him.

"Finally! Someone who understands my logic!", she sobbed happily. She dragged 'Iza-kun' away to have some sake. That left 'Iza-chan' with the eight. Gakupo stood next to her.

"At least we have a sensible one. You don't drink, I assume?", he asked, peering over at her.

"No, I do drink, just not as much as he does. He's two years older than I am, so he uses that as his excuse to drink.", she replied, crossing her arms, ending it with an affirmative nod of her head. They all wondered what their ages, or their supposed ages, were.

"So if 'Iza-kun' is two years older than you, how old are you? Or, how old did the Master label you as?", Gumi asked, emerald eyes shining curiously.

"I'm labeled as 19 years old, while my brother is labeled as 21 years old.", she replied, smiling a bit. And that's how most of the conversations with 'Iza-chan' and 'Iza-kun' went. If was found that the siblings love Nagashi Somen Noodles, and are also bisexual. While 'Iza-kun' is the barbaric, crazy one, 'Iza-chan' is the more calm, and serious one. Unless you spike her drink. 'Iza-kun' easily befriended Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, and YOHIOloid, but has seem to get on a rough start with Piko Utatane. 'Iza-chan' got on good terms with Miku, Gumi, VY2 Yuuma, and Luka, but surprisingly got along the best with Lily. Apparently, the new Vocaloid has a secret 'crazy, rocker side', as IA put it. The Master observed their actions and smiled. It got event better when Oliver, easily befriended by both the sibling androids, asked a question.

"Can you sing for us?", he asked a bit nervously, golden eye shining hopefully. All the other Vocaloids started shouting some 'yeah!' and 'let's hear your voice!'. They both nodded, and the rest cheered louder. The Master leaned forward in his seat in interest, also wanting to hear them.

"Sure, let me search in my database for a song.", 'Iza-chan' replied. She thought, looking through her database, until one song caught her attention. WAVE, a song done by Lily. She whispered the song into 'Iza-kun's ear, and he nodded. Headphones appeared on their heads, the speakers colored aqua, the headband holding them together cobalt, and the microphone connected to the right speaker colored cobalt and hot pink. The Vocaloids 'oohed' and 'aahed' at them. The Master knew this was foreshadowing of their official design. The music flowed in their ears from the headphones, and they started doing the dance routine for that song. Everyone got silent, and then 'Iza-chan' opened her mouth.

(_italics are Iza-chan, _**bold is Iza-kun, _bold italics are both_**)

_machigaete uchuu owatte  
aoshingou wa itsumodoori  
tonde mata tomatte  
mata tobi souda_

_kokoro konekuto  
kodaijin to koi shita  
mousou korekuto  
kazeki tekina romansu_

_**ha~an  
yume ni odoru no**_

**_tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde  
narihibiku oto karada o nomikonde iku  
mou osoreru koto o kanjinai kurai no  
mabushi sa ni ima  
kokoro o nerawa rete iru no  
mawaru mawaru sekai wa_**

**kanagaete mita tomatte  
akashingou wa nerai doori  
nigetakute subete  
mata nige souda**

**hiraki nekusuto  
uchuujin to SKYPE  
mousou surekuto  
denpa teki na romansu**

**_ha~an  
yoru ni nemuru no_**

**_tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde  
narihibiku oto karada o mata madowa seru  
mou abareru koto o wasure chau kurai no  
mabushi sa ni ima  
kokoro o nerawa rete iru no  
semaru semaru mirai wa_**

**_ha~an  
yume ni odoru no_**

**_ashita no kow ga boku o sasotte  
narihibiku oto mirai o nurikate iku  
mou todomaru koto o yurusanai kurai no  
mabushi sa ni ima  
kokoro o nerawa rete iru no_**  
_mawaru mawaru sekai kara_  
**mieru mieru mirai**

**_rarara rara rara  
rarara rara rara_**

**_rarara rara rara  
rarara rara rara_**

They sang the last note, and it was silent again. Everyone's mouth hung open, even the Master's. The siblings eyes were closed, so they opened them and was met with that sight. "Was it bad?", 'Iza-kun' asked, a worried tone in his voice. It was still silent, until Kaito lifted up his hands and clapped. That was soon followed by Lily and YOHIO, and then soon all of them were clapping. The Master was thinking. _Their voices were powerful! They sing brilliantly in Japanese! It's like, their voices weren't used for a really long time. They sounded almost, ancient. That's it! Ancient Sound, their last name, which would be Kodaimine. With courteous and friendly personalities, like the ancient japanese gods Izanami and Izanagi. No wonder, IZAPOID! Their voices were supposed to sound godlike and goddesslike _he thought. He looked back to them and saw them being crowded by the Vocaloids, smiling and laughing. _I'll just take Izanami and Izanagi, remove the 'Iza', and place an extra 'a' in between the 'n' and 'a'. Perfect! Naagi and Naami Kodaimine. The best names for new Vocaloids _he added in his mind. He got up from his seat on the couch, and walked over to the crowd of Vocaloids.

"Attention, attention please!", he yelled over their chatter. They all silenced and looked at him. "I have come to a decision for the new Vocaloids names. Come forth, new Vocaloids.", he said, beckoning them to him with his hand. They stepped forward, gulping in nervousness. "These two Vocaloids have powerful voices. Their voices, when they sing, represent the sound of two ancient gods, the siblings Izanagi and Izanami. Their voice, sounding as if it hasn't been used in a long time, sounding ancient and free! They descend from the sound of the ancient gods! Their surname, Kodaimine, meaning ancient sound.", he explained. He looked at the male first. "He, who has a wild spirit and friendly persona, the virtual embodiment of the god Izanagi. His name will be Naagi Kodaimine!", he exclaimed. Naagi's clothing glowed, and they changed. He now wore an open cobalt jacket with black trim, with the sleeves rolled up the elbows, and no shirt. He had black cargo pants with hot pink lines starting and ending at different points. On the left pant leg, they started all the way at the top, and stopped at the knee, while on the right pant leg, they started mid thigh and went all the way to the end of the pant leg. His pants were tucked into black leather mid-calf high boots, with aqua flaps and hot pink soles. He also wore finger gloves, colored gray with an aqua triangle starting at the bottom and stopping at the knuckles, with a hot pink circle on the palms, with black trim.

"Woah! This is awesome, thank you Master!", Naagi exclaimed, examining his new outfit happily. He strolled over to Kaito and YOHIO, eager to hear his sisters' name. The Master looked at the female now.

"And she, who has a calm spirit and courteous persona, the virtual embodiment of the goddess Izanami. Her name will be Naami Kodaimine!", he yelled. The same thing that happened to Naagi, happened to Naami. Her clothing glowed and changed. She now wore a cobalt vest with black trim, with thin straps. She wore a white bikini-like top with no straps, with pink vertical stripes on the bottom and aqua, cobalt, and gray vertical stripes on the top, with black trim. She also wore a white five-layer miniskirt that had hot pink, aqua, and cobalt paint splotches, with black trim, black thigh-high ripped socks, and underneath was hot pink fabric. Her shoes were black leather knee high boots, with pink tounges, cobalt straps over the tounges, and gray soles. Lastly, she had hot pink finger gloves with black trim, with arm warmers that stopped at the wrists colored aqua with a gray triangle starting at the bottom and ending at the top, again with black trim.

"Wow, thank you so much Master!", Naami thanked, who, like her brother, was looking at her new outfit. She walked to Lily, and looked at the Master. Both Naagi and Naami smiled widely, loving their names and official outfits.

"Vocaloids, welcome your newest editions! Naagi and Naami Kodaimine, the Sound of the Ancient Gods!"


	3. First Day In The Mansion Pt 1

**Chapter Two: First Day In The Mansion - Part 1**

**_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo_**

**_itsuka wa kaze wo kite shiru_**

* * *

The Master left after Naagi and Naami sang and gave the two their names. Now, several hours later, all the Vocaloids are sitting in the humongous dining room, with a long table that seated 67, which was the number of Vocaloids there were now. At each of the ends of the table, Naagi and Naami sat, conversing with others. While Naagi talked in a loud and cheerful manner, Naami conversed in a more calm and intellectual one. It was soon dark outside, and that meant that it was soon time for them to rest. YOHIO led the siblings to their rooms. "Here are your rooms guys, I hope you like 'em! Goodnight, guys.", he chirped, giving a small wave.

"Goodnight, YOHIO!", they replied in unison, entering their rooms, which were parallel to each other. They were vacant for now, they would decorate them tomorrow. Yawning, the two flopped onto their beds, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Rin loomed over Naagi's sleeping form. She and Len were sent to wake up Naagi and Naami. She was getting bored just staring at his face, so she walked away from his bed. Grabbing an orange from thin air, she prepared to throw it at him. "WAKE UP, NAAGI-KUN!", she exclaimed, throwing the orange at his face. Right when the fruit came in contact with its target, the brunette's eyes shot open at the sudden pain in his nose.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", he shouted, grabbing his nose, and looking at the orange on the floor. Hearing high-pitched laughter, he glanced at the doorway to his room and saw the small blonde girl. Rin looked up, her laughs stopping, but started laughing again when she saw Naagi's hair.

"Sorry, Naagi! I was sent to wake you up, and that was the only reasonable way to do so!", she told him in between laughs. Calming down a bit, she smiled goofily and made her way over to him. "You also have some serious bed head.", she added, poking his head. Raising an eyebrow, he got up from his bed, and walked to the bathroom connected to it. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror, he saw his very..spastic hair.

"Holy s**t, that is some serious bed head.", he murmured to himself. Shrugging, he exited the bathroom and looked at Rin. "So, we go downstairs now to eat, right?", he asked. She nodded. Len entered the room, face red and breathing hastily, with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Len! Why..is your face..red?", Naagi asked, pausing at some points. Len started laughing again, very loudly.

"It's Naami! She has the most amazing bed head ever! It's-It's too much for me to handle. It's too hilarious!", he wheezed. Naagi and Rin could only imagine how the younger Kodaimine's hair could look. There was only one way to find out.

"Where is she right now?", Rin asked him. Naagi was desperate to see how bad the case of bed head was for his younger sister.

"She was walking downstairs to breakfast.", he replied. Before the three could exit Naagi's room, many combined sets of laughter could be heard from downstairs. "That must mean she's at the dining room. C'mon, I'm hungry, let's go.", he added. The three exited the bedroom and walked downstairs. They heard the laughing and wheezing of their fellow Vocaloids. But what caught their attention was the _massive amount of disheveled, spiky, dark brown hair _that was right in front of them.

"Naami?", Naagi questioned. The person who owned the untamed monster turned around, wide eyed. It was Naami Kodaimine. With probably the most serious case of bed head that every one of the Vocaloids has ever seen. Rin immediately burst out laughing, while Naagi merely gawked at the mess that was his sister's hair. Naami walked to her brother.

"Is this case of bed head even supposed to be possible?", she questioned. Naagi chuckled, patting her head.

"It seems so.", he mused. Meiko stumbled over, her face as red as her outfit. She put her hands on their shoulders, wheezing a bit.

"Can one of ya make breakfast for me?", she asked. Unlucky for them, the rest of the Vocaloids heard that, and demanded one of them make breakfast for them as well. Piko smirked.

"I say it should be Naagi.", he said. Naagi frowned, clenching a hand in a fist, narrowing one eye at Piko, and shaking his fist in the air.

"Hey! Just because of yesterday doesn't mean I have to slave away for you shorty! Who cares if I don't like chocolate!", he yelled. Piko nodded in agreement.

"You're right-", Naagi sighed in relief. "-..Your cooking would be terrible anyways.", Piko finished. Naagi gawked at him, and the white haired shota started laughing a bit. Naami frowned, and walked to Piko.

"How would you know if you haven't seen him cook?", she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. All the Vocaloids 'ooooooohed' at her remark. He shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I'd only assume so.", he replied. Opening his heterochromic eyes, he smirked at Naami, and poked her shoulder. "Since you're so set on defending your brother, why don't you make breakfast? For ALL of us.", he suggested. All of them looked at Naami, a curious look on her face. She thought, and nodded.

"Deal. If I make breakfast, and everyone likes it, you have to do what Naagi says for the remainder of the day.", she said, with an affirmative nod of her head. The white haired boy nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fair enough. But if they don't like your breakfast, you have to do what I say for the remainder of the day.", he replied, holding out his hand. She shook it, and they both nodded. They let go. Piko spoke. "Your time starts now.", he said. She went into the kitchen, cracking her knuckles on the way. She got out some ingredients, and set to work on making breakfast. For 67 people.

* * *

As Naami started making their breakfast, the other Vocaloids waited in the living room. Len, Piko, and Oliver sat together talking. "Piko, don't you think that was a bit TOO much? There's 67 of us, and most of us usually make our own breakfast.", Oliver piped up, looking at Piko sternly. Len nodded in agreement with the other blonde.

"I agree. Even Rin wouldn't do something like that, and we all know how she is..", Len added. Rin snapped up from her conversation with Miku.

"Hey! I heard that!", she exclaimed. The trio rolled their eyes, but Oliver and Len continued to look at Piko with a stern look. Piko shrugged.

"I thought it was a fair suggestion. She didn't seem to have a problem with it. Besides, it was her fault for speaking up. If she didn't talk, then this wouldn't have happened.", he told his friends, crossing his arms and looking away with a huff. Oliver sighed.

"Piko, you can't dislike someone just because they don't like chocolate. Do you see Kaito holding a grudge on anyone who dislikes ice cream?", he asked. Kaito yelled a 'Hey!' in anger at the mention of himself. Piko looked at the two and shook his head no.

"No, but-", he started, but Len held up a hand signaling him to stop.

"No buts! You know you can't hold a grudge just because someone disagrees with you. I would tell you to stop and apologize, but you and Naami already shook on it.", Len exclaimed. "You'll apologize to Naagi and Naami afterwards.", he added. Piko looked at him weirdly.

"It was Naagi-", he started, but again, Len held up his hand to stop him.

"Like Len said, you have to apologize. Who knows, maybe one day Naagi could be one of your most trustworthy friends.", Oliver mentioned, smiling a bit, Len nodding in agreement with the English boy's statement. Piko cringed.

"Hah! As if that'd ever happen.", he laughed, then went back to his usual stoic face. A clearing of a throat was heard. Everyone's attention was turned to a certain brunette female dared to cook. She stood at one end of the table.

"Breakfast is served!", she announced, throwing her arms in the air happily. Everyone got up and walked to the table sitting down. "Today's breakfast is an omelet sandwich with a side of hash browns and a glass of fruit punch. Inside the omelet is egg, steak, bacon, and various types of cheeses and peppers. The hash browns are seasoned lightly with salt and pepper. I do hope you enjoy.", Naami chimed, sitting down. She watched as everyone grabbed their sandwich and bit into it. She looked at all of them nervously. Big Al was the first one to place his sandwich down. She looked at the steak lover nervously as he prepared to speak.

"If I were a food critic, per say, then I'd say that this was one of the best dishes I have ever had.", he said with a smile. Piko's eyes widened as well as Naami's. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and congratulated Naami on her successful cooking. She smiled victoriously, and gave her older brother a high-five. She approached Piko, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Admit it, you liked it too Piko. Now go to Naagi. He'll tell you what he wants you to do.", she told him, and walked away. He sighed, and made his way over to Naagi. But, had to give it to her though. She _did _make an excellent breakfast, and being the stubborn shota he is, reluctantly admitted that he liked her cooking. He stopped right in front of Naagi, and looked up at the brunette.

"Alright, Naagi, what is it that you want me to do for you?", he sighed, crossing him arms. Naagi chuckled a but, confusing him. "Why are you chuckling?", he questioned.

"You don't have to do anything for me. Naami only said that because she thought it was a good way to get revenge. I don't need revenge, so just forget it, okay?", he smiled, ruffling Piko's hair in a friendly manner before walking away. Piko watched Naagi walk away, shocked by the action the brunette did. Grumbling, he fixed his hair, and went to go talk to Len and Oliver. He thought to himself. _So much has happened already, and it's only morning. How are the afternoon and evening going to be?.._


	4. First Day In The Mansion Pt 2

**Chapter Two (Continuation): First Day In The Mansion - Part Two**

_**todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru**_

_**negai dake himete mitsumeteru**_

* * *

It was now one in the afternoon. Everyone just had lunch and were wandering around the mansion in seek of something to do. Naagi and Naami were in their rooms decorating it so it wasn't so bland. Naagi was just about to sit down on his bed when Kaito burst into his room. "Naagi!", he called, jumping onto his bed. This startled the brunette, as he looked at the blunette across from him.

"Yo Kaito. What's up?", he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Kaito looked around Naagi's newly decorated room, nodding in approval before replying.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang in the pool with the rest of the guys.", he proposed, giving the brunette a smile. "It's alright to get in water, we're all made of waterproof metal.", he added. Naagi thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I don't see the problem and I'm pretty bored right now.", Naagi replied. His clothes changed, and soon he was wearing black swim trunks with teal, cobalt, and gray accents. It looked like a swimsuit for competitive swimming. And, with no top. He stood up and stretched. When he looked back to Kaito, he saw the ice cream lover gaping at him as if he had two heads. "Kaito, why are you looking at me like that?", he asked. Kaito blinked, and laughed.

"Ah, sorry! It's just that you look like an athlete.", he explained, giving a dismissive wave of his hand. Naagi smirked.

"Well, Kaito, Naami and I are actually quite athletic. I have knowledge on every mainstream sport and I know how to play them, and Naami is an expert at karate, tae kwon do, kickboxing, and jiu jitsu.", he mused, chuckling a bit as his headphones turned into cobalt goggles which rested around his neck. That made Kaito gape at him again. Naagi pulled up the blunette from his bed, and dragged him out of his room. "C'mon Kaito, lead the way to the pool.", he chirped, letting go of him. Kaito blinked, and nodded, smiling.

"Yes, to the pool we go!", Kaito exclaimed, leading Naagi to the pool they had. His clothes changed to a pair of white swim trunks with blue and yellow designs, and he still wore his scarf. He wore no top, and had a white pair of goggles around his neck. The two went outside in the back of the Mansion, were a large pool was. Near it was a jacuzzi. The others guys, which consisted of Gakupo, Yuuma, YOHIO, and Kiyoteru were already in the water, having a deadly splash war. Well, Kiyoteru sat far away from them, just swishing his legs in the water with his dress pants rolled up. Kaito ran to the pool and jumped in, yelling "Canonball!". The other guys laughed. Naagi laughed as well, and walked into the pool like a normal person. The others noticed his presence, and waved to Naagi.

"Nice pool you have here.", he commented. YOHIO laughed.

"Well, when you're famous you get an awesome house with an awesome backyard, which includes a fricking huge pool. It's literally everyone's dream house.", the blonde chuckled. "So, how are you liking your first day here so far?", he asked. The other guys nodded in agreement, getting some beers and tossing one to Naagi. He caught it, and opened it.

"Let's see..Besides the fact that Piko practically despises me with the entirety of his being and I was almost forced to make breakfast, I'm liking my first day so far.", Naagi replied, taking a drink. They all raised an eyebrow at him.

"How exactly did it come to Piko despising you, Naagi?", Gakupo asked, crossing his arms. "He doesn't really talk to others except Len, Rin, Oliver, Miki, and Iroha..", he added, smiling. The samurai just knew this would be a bit funny, and so did the other guys. Naagi put his beer bottle on the side of the pool.

"Well, if I had to be honest it was the most interesting interaction I had with anyone yesterday.", he started.

"How so?", Yuuma and Kaito asked in unison. Naagi laughed.

"Alright, so, he came up to me with this huge smile on his face, and I'm thinking 'Another who wants to meet me, yay!'. So we introduce ourselves to each other, and he asks me if I like chocolate. I really don't, it's too sweet. I tell him that and his smile just vanishes and his eyes go wide. He started shaking me around asking why I didn't like it. He was so angry, his face was really red! Len, Oliver, and Rin had to pull him off of me and restrain him so my face wouldn't be torn off..", he explained, taking a swig of his beer. "And as he was dragged away, the only thing I could think was...'This kid has some serious anger issues.'", he added. All the guys started laughing, and so did Naagi.

"He got _that _upset about someone not liking chocolate?", Yuuma wheezed between his laughs.

"Yeah! He looked like some rabid animal being held back by Len Rin, and Oliver! He was like..", Naagi added, imitating how he saw an angry Piko yesterday. That just made the guys laugh more. Yuuma's face was really red, Kaito was holding his stomach, YOHIO was banging the concrete with his fist while laughing, and Gakupo had an accidental spit take because it was so funny to him. Heck, even Kiyoteru found it funny from where he was! He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, they heard a scream from inside the mansion. They all got quiet for a moment. Slow, heavy footsteps could be heard coming their way, and they all glanced at each other. A figure came into their, and they were surprised.

"Can someone get these kids off me?", Naami asked with an unamused face. Clutching her arms were Iroha and Oliver, and attached to her legs were Yuki and Ryuto. The guys looked at each other, and they started laughing again. Naami glared at them, still unamused.

"Ah, Naami, seems your a big sister now!", Naagi laughed at his younger sister. After the guys calmed down, Kiyoteru looked at the kids sternly.

"Kids, Naami needs her time to adjust here. She is asking for you to stop clinging to her. Can you do that?", he told them gently. The four kids pouted, but got off Naami. They all looked down.

"Sorry, Naami-nee-chan..", they chorused. That made Naami look at them in shock due to the suffix, but one male could not handle the situation. YOHIO found the four adding the 'nee-chan' to her name was adorable. He squealed.

"Aww, that's adorable! They called you big sister!", he chirped, sparkles in his ruby eyes. Naami took this as her cue to leave the guys, as did the kids. The rest of the males looked at YOHIO oddly. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?! IT WAS SO FRICKIN CUTE!"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! So I'm planning on making another story alongside this one. Gumi is my favorite Vocaloid, and I see a lack of Gumi fics on here, so I'm going to make one! And if you guys have a Deviantart, my account is PokerFaced-PandaHero. It's a Gumi RP Account!**


End file.
